Friends
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: What happens when a Friends With Benefits relationship turns into something more?


_All my life I've been searching for something_

_Something I can't put my finger on_

_Baby, I've been living for the weekend_

_Baby, I've been living for this cyber soul_

It was supposed to be easier than this. Swear to god, it was. I was in an unfamiliar bed, and someone was in it with me. That's what freaked me out. I didn't know who it was, or how I ended up there, but I was. I opened my eyes and that's when I saw it. A head of hair that was long and flowy. It was dark brown, and I knew right away who that head of hair belonged to. I gasped and tried to rack my brain. I didn't remember how I got here, but I knew right away that it had something to do with the night before. I tried rolling over without disturbing him, but to no avail. He rolled over to look at me and did a double take.

"Teddy?"

"Hiya Johnny."

"What are you doing in my bed."

I sighed. I stood up, and realized that he'd been watching me. I blushed and then turned back to him. I shrugged and walked over to the chair that my boxers and jeans were laying on. I got into them and sat in the chair.

"I don't know. All I know is that it could've been something that happened last night. We went drinking, and then…all I remember was a game of truth or dare."

And that's when it hit me. It was that game. That game led me to this moment. I looked at him and sighed.

"Truth or dare? I remember that game…it was you, me, Mizanin, Randy, Matt Hardy, Shane Helms and Jake Hager. And they were egging us on."

John looked at me and smiled. He came over to me and ruffled my hair. I knew that his wheels were spinning and I knew mine were too. I didn't exactly mind waking up next to John Hennigan, and I kinda felt he didn't mind waking up next to me either.

"So, let's figure this out. We'll start with the night before…and then I got an idea that I want to share with you. But not right now…"

John said to me, knowing that I'd be kept in suspense. I didn't know what his idea was. But he went into the shower as I sat at the table, perusing a breakfast menu. I ordered room service and waited for it to arrive. I tipped the delivery guy, spread the breakfast out on the table and waited for John to come out. When he did a few minutes later, he came and sat down in front of me…and we started talking.

"Okay, so lets rehash this."

He said, digging into the pancakes I ordered. And that's when we began retracing our steps.

_Every Friday just about midnight_

_All my problems seem to disappear_

_Everyone that I miss when I'm distant_

_Everybody's here_

**The night before…**

I met up with John Hennigan, Mike Mizanin, Randy Orton, Matt Hardy, Shane Helms, who was in town for the week, and Jake Hager. We all needed to go out, because it'd been a long, stressful week. We just wanted to unwind, and we were going to.

"Hey, let's play Truth or Dare."

Mike said. I looked at him like he was crazy. We were all in our early thirties…except for me. I'm turning twenty-nine in November. But then Matt started nodding and it just went downhill from there. That's when Randy popped up with a crazy idea. He put down the Rum and Coke he was drinking and looked at all of us, with a gleam in his eye.

"For every truth that someone admits, we all take a drink."

"I like it. Okay Orton, since you came up with it….you start."

Shane Helms said. I nodded and watched as Shane started. He put his drink on the table, and glared at Randy. Then he started in.

"Orton, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, so…what's the deal with you and 'Taker's wife?"

It was no secret that Randy had been having an affair with Mark Callaway's wife, Alison. Randy grinned, and took a shot of the whiskey he'd been drinking. And he smiled the Viper smile then spoke.

"Ali and I are in a relationship. We are in love, and we want to be together. Mark has no idea. And we're gonna keep it that way, for now."

And then we all took a drink. It was gonna be fun. Randy took another drink and looked at me. I knew that I was in trouble. I knew that look well. He was going to ask me something embarrassing, I had this feeling.

"Theodore, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Okay then, who's your favorite Diva to get laid with, seeing as you've got this reputation for being a mad ladies man."

I smiled. This was true, because I had laid every diva on the roster. I took a sip of the tequila I had and smiled. I already knew the answer to this, and so I looked at everyone and grinned.

"Brie Bella. She's the craziest woman in the whole locker room."

I said, as everyone took a sip. A little while later, everyone was sufficiently drunk. We'd done some crazy dares, and made some even crazier admissions in the truth category. It wasn't until John looked at me and smiled.

"Teddy, truth or dare?"

"The last dare I did from you, I ended up with a black eye, Johnny. So definitely truth from you."

"Which one of us at the table, would you enter willingly into a sexual relationship?"

I had to think about that. I had to think about what a disturbing question that would be when I was sober….

**Back to present day:**

And that's how it happened…it was all suddenly coming back to me…. I turned to look at John and he was all smug and stuff. I wanted to smack that look off of his face.

"You asked me who I'd enter willingly into a sexual relationship with…"

"I did."

"And I said you."

"You did.."

"And here we are.."

I took another bite of the pancakes in front of me and sighed, wondering what his big secret plan was….

_I need love 'cause only love is true_

_I need every waking hour with you_

_And my friends 'cause they're so beautiful_

_Yeah, my friends they are so beautiful_

_They're my friends_

"So, what's your big secret?"

I asked John now that we had both gotten settled. We had a two pm call time to be at the arena for Raw, and we had all this time to talk. And so we were going to. I watched as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temple.

"What if we did something so totally out of character for us?"

"Like what? Knocking over liquor stores or something equally crazy?"

"Well…what if we became….friends with benefits?"

I thought that statement over. That was the oddest thing anyone could've ever said to me. But the other weirdest thing, was that I was seriously considering it. I looked at him, but couldn't believe it. From what I could remember, sex with John wasn't all that bad.

"I like that idea."

I said, knowing that I was harboring some seriously bisexual tendencies. It wasn't a huge secret or anything, but still. With John coming out to me like this, it made it easier to say yes to him. I didn't know what was going on in John's head. I didn't want to know what was going through his head.

"So how do we do this then?"

He asked me. I thought about how we'd go about it. We had to be discreet about it. I thought about it then took his phone and put my phone number in his phone. He did the same with me. He smiled and then looked at me. I didn't know what he was up to, but he was typing away on his cell.

"We will text each other when we're in the mood. We'll find somewhere to meet, and then we won't talk about it."

John said to me. I nodded and smiled. I stood up and looked around. I didn't know what to do here, but I knew I needed to hightail it out of this room, and fast. I nodded at him and headed out. I needed to go back to my hotel room and sort this out in my brain. I needed to know how I entered into a friends with benefits type relationship with a guy. I said my goodbyes to him, and walked down to my hotel room, trying to figure this whole situation out.

_All my life I've been wasting, wasting_

_Wasting all my money, all my time_

_All the time that I'm waiting, waiting_

_Waiting for that moment you are mine_

A couple of days later, I was at the gym working out my arms. I felt my phone go off and I reached into my shorts pocket and pulled it out. It was John. I slipped the phone open and read the message. I had to laugh at the way he worded it.

"_DiBiase, it's me…I'm ready…and waiting. I need you now.-JRH"_

I packed up my duffel bag and smiled at my gym partner, which at that moment, was Randy. I explained to him I had something personal to attend to, and walked out. I dialed the number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Why hello there sexy…you waiting for me?"

"I am."

"Where are you?"

"I am in the hotel pool. I've rented it out for the next three hours. So, nobody here but you and me…"

"I am on my way, baby. Just relax. I'll be there soon."

I said, hanging up. I got in the car and drove back to the hotel. I walked over to the pool area and smiled at the guard waiting there.

"Sorry sir, private party."

"Yes, I know. I'm Ted DiBiase."

The guard nodded in recognition and let me into the pool area. I walked in and saw Johnny doing laps in the pool. I dropped down to the edge and put my feet in. He popped his head on the surface and smiled at me.

"Teddy."

"Hello Johnny."

"Get in here."

He said, standing up. By this time I noticed that he wasn't wearing a swimsuit. I felt his eyes on me and I smiled. I put my gym bag on one of the chairs and slid out of my workout pants. I jumped in the pool with him. He swam over to me and smiled before he kissed me softly. I had a zillion sensations flying through me at this point, and I just didn't want this to stop. He slid me out of my swimming trunks and started kissing me some more. I smiled as he turned me around and slid easily into me. I grunted as he started off slowly, taking his time with me. He wasn't going to let me be in charge, no. He called me, so he was doing it. I was content with that. He stroked my back softly, and I threw my head back on his shoulder, as he and I were going at it. I just remember how good it felt, and I moaned loudly as he did his thing.

"Mmm, yeah Teddy you like that, don't you?"

"Yes, I do…give it to me good, Johnny."

"Oh, you know I am."

And that's how it went for three hours. I know, that's unheard of. But we were just in that kind of a mood. When we finished, he kissed my forehead softly and smiled at me.

"I'll be waiting for your call, Teddy."

He said, chuckling and then getting out of the pool, leaving me to think about the next time, and wondering just how creative I could get…

_The song about yeah, I'm thinking, thinking_

_Thinking all the things that I've done wrong_

_All the time yeah, I was forgetting_

_You were mine all along_

**John's POV**

The absolute worst thing that could happen with me and Teddy, happened. I fell for him. And it wasn't one of those brief 'oh-I-think-I'm-in-love-with-him' things…no. It was one of those hardcore, REO Speedwagon-ish cheesy songs. This is me, singing a bad version of 'I Can't Fight This Feeling'…and it's bad. I mean we're just supposed to be friends with benefits, and it's an arrangement that worked out fine for us. But how am I supposed to tell him that I've fallen for him? I can't do that. I'll just wait for him to call before I freak out. I knew he'd been busy. So I was out doing a few things when I saw my phone going off. I smiled when I looked at it, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Johnny. Look, I have something I have to ask you. I need you to meet me at my hotel room in a half hour. Something happened, and I need to let you know."

He said, hanging up. I knew that something was going on. Something big. Because he wouldn't call me to talk unless something happened. I pulled up back at the hotel a short time later and headed to my room to take a shower. I got out and got dressed then went to Ted's hotel room. I knocked softly, then waited as the door opened. Ted smiled at me, and motioned for me to come in.

"You wanted to speak to me."

I said, sitting down in a chair. I watched as he made his way towards me and sat down in front of me. I had noticed that he was wearing a towel. I wasn't blind, just in love. He put his hand on my knee and looked at me. He looked just as nervous as I felt. He offered me a drink and didn't make a move to get it when I said yes. I sighed then waited for him to talk.

"Johnny, something's happened."

"Oh no….what?"

And then he stood up. He started pacing and remained silent for awhile. I walked up behind him and kissed his shoulder. He relaxed and smiled at me. He turned and took my hands.

"I'm in love with someone. And he's a man. And it makes me nervous. Because see, we entered into a bet with each other…."

He let the sentence drag out. I felt my eyes widen and I gasped. I couldn't understand what he was saying. I knew that there was a glimmer of hope that he was talking about me, but I couldn't be sure.

"Teddy…is it me?"

He just nodded. Then I knew that I wasn't the only one. I then kissed him. Kissed him with a passion of thousand burning suns. And I knew at that point, nothing could harm us. And we didn't want that to happen. So, after Teddy and I did our thing, we talked some more about us.

_I need love, cause only love is true_

_I need every waking hour with you_

_And my friends 'cause they're so beautiful_

_Yeah my friends, they are so beautiful_

_They're my friends_

_I need love, cause only love is true_

_I need every waking hour with you_

_And my friends 'cause they're so beautiful_

_Yeah my friends, they are so beautiful_

_They're my friends_

**Teddy's POV**

So, after the shock of us wanting to be together wore off, and we did things that were probably illegal in all fifty states and Canada as well, we went out to meet up with Randy and his girlfriend Shea, and Matt and his wife Tammy. It wasn't every day that we got to hang with the girlfriends and wives all that often, so when we do, we took advantage of that. John and I arrived at the bar hand in hand, and spotted Randy. He waved at us, and then gasped when he saw us holding hands. I smiled and sat down at the table with him and watched Tammy and Matt dancing.

"You two are holding hands."

"Yes we are."

I said, knowing that Randy could go either two ways with it. He put up his fist and pounded mine, and I knew he was okay with it. He'd talk to me about it later, I'm sure. But he'd always said that he wanted me to be happy, and Johnny was making me that way. Matt came back to the table a couple minutes later, and Tammy smiled at both of us.

"This is the way it should be! Friends and couples!"

"Couples? You mean Johnny and Teddy too?"

Matt said. And finally we feel accepted. It was going to be a journey, but as long as we have our friends, and our friends accepted us, that's what was important.

-Fin


End file.
